Staying Down
by Toxic-Plague13
Summary: A story of Reno and his life as well as current tidbits. Not a lot but I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter I

_**Staying Down**_

_**Chapter 1**_

H-Chan: Good morning Folks! I started writing this at a normal hour... around maybe 6 or 7 PM it is now the next day.

D-Chan: I am soooo tired.... all I wanna do is check my howrse and go to sleep. H-Chan won't spoil the plot for me and I have a headache and the Ancora family reunion is today. (for those of you confused -Ancora Psychiatric Hospital of Hammonton NJ) No we aren't all nuts but by the end of this we will wish we were.

H-Chan: We put the fun in dysfunctional... minus the fun part lol. I don't own FF VII so yeah...

* * *

Reno moaned, if there was one thing he knew... it was that Tseng was damned good with his mouth. However it was all over much to soon, Reno couldn't handle the things that Tseng was doing to him. Bad memories cropped up every where and Reno just couldn't trust the intentions of anyone when it came to his body. Reno grunted as he pulled Tseng up from his chest to look at him "Tseng... I can't. We have to stop." Tseng blinks his pretty brown eyes at Reno and raises is eyebrows in the most adorable confused expression Reno had ever seen. Reno's face soften slightly "I'm sorry. I just can't do it.... we have to stop... I'm sorry.. Please.. can I go?" Tseng slowly pulls away from Reno and his face hardens slightly "Of course Reno." Reno's face falls "Please, please Tseng don't be angry with me. I... I can't explain it. It's to much, I'm not.. I can't" Reno lets out an explosive breathe. "Please Tseng I just can't not right now. I know you don't understand Tseng, but then how could you." Reno chuckles "You didn't live my life. I've never told any of you... any of it.. Tseng it's horrifying. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Tseng cocks his head "Try me Reno, and start at the beginning." Reno shrugs "Yeah sure.. I suppose I should start at birth then huh?" Tseng stares blankly at Reno and Reno shrugs again "Or more precisely at my conception... or the meeting of my parents.. or something" Tseng rolls his eyes "Reno just start wherever your most comfortable." Reno laughs for a good minute before grinning at Tseng "If I did that I'd be starting two years into my Turk training. That wouldn't be fair to you so.. I guess the beginning. My birth I guess. I suppose I should say it started 20 years ago I think... not sure about my age never had anyone around to tell me that stuff. I was much to young to understand anyways."

(20 years ago)

A small squalling infant is brought into the world only to be held by his quickly fading mother before being taken to his father who is told what the mother named him and that he will be raising him alone. His father looks blankly down at the infant and nods his head and hands the baby back to the nurse and moves down the hall to say goodbye to his wife. Six years go by with Reno growing normally with a distant father but well cared for. Three months after his sixth birthday Reno's father fell ill. Without the money to get treatment the man died within four months. Reno was left with out a father and had no wheres to go. Six year old Reno was on the streets. Life on the streets isn't easy for a pretty little six year old.

(Several Days After Father's Death)

Reno whimpers on the ground of the alley he's in. He was hungry and he hurt everywhere, he was filthy too. Things had happened to him in this last week that he didn't want to remember. Men and women alike had touched him and done things to him that just made him feel sick. Just a few moments ago two men had done things to him and he didn't know why, they'd laughed at him as he lay crying after they'd finished with him. Still crying he slowly pulls his filthy and ripped clothing back on and exits the alley way. Wiping his eyes he glances around to see if anyone is paying attention to him, no one is so he makes his way towards the empty warehouse he'd been staying in the last two nights he'd been out here. It was hard to get into, it required a lot of climbing and squeezing through small places but it kept him safe. He'd never leave it if he didn't have to eat. Still crying he throws himself down on top of some old smelly blankets and falls asleep.

He's awoken the next morning by being poked and muttering. Sitting up quickly he scrambles back and looks wildly about the room. He sees several teens and younger kids all staring at him. "Wha... what?" is all Reno can get out before what seems to be the eldest teen steps forward and kneels before him. "Hey kid? You ok?" The elder teen asks as he stares down at Reno in a questioning manner. Reno stares at him wide eyed as tears spring to his eyes once more. "Please... please.. no." Reno shakes his head and mumbles continuously through his tears and sobs. The teen shakes his head looking horrified "No ,no kid. I'm not... I swear. I'm not going to touch you, I promise. We aren't like them, we're family." Reno tearfully glances around the room one more time and hiccups. "You.. you won't?" The elder boy nods "We won't touch you in anyway your uncomfortable with. Why don't you join us... we can't completely protect you but we can keep you from the worst of it, and teach you to protect yourself somewhat. What do you say kid?"

Several minutes of silence go by as Reno seems to think about it. "I... I'm Reno." Reno holds out his left hand and is pulled up by the much older boy "Well Reno, I'm Saint and this is my gang of misfits." Reno looks to the other children and nods at them slowly. The other kids smile at him and settle down about the large warehouse. Saint turns to Reno "Your lucky we found you kid. This is one of our normal haunts.. but as you can see it's a tad... blocked off... we didn't know if we'd all be able to get in but we managed." Reno blinks up at him "Normal haunts?" Saint smiles at him and nods "Yeah we roam from place to place, it makes it harder for Shinra scum to catch us if we move around a lot." Reno cocks his head and nods "Yeah I suppose that makes sense." Reno returns to his bundle of blankets and watches the other kids talk and play with each other cowed by how easily they interact with each other. Saint plops down next to him and smiles at him "Confusing isn't it? How easily we interact despite the fact you can tell we've been through enough experiences with human beings to never trust another one again." Reno nods at him and continues to glance around.

(One Year Goes By)

A seven year old Reno glances around the market and quick spots all the easy targets for pickpocketing. After selecting his targets he stealthily enters the crowd and carefully goes about liberating peoples wallets from them. He knew no one in the slums carried enough money for anything good but accumulated it became enough for something to ease his and the others hunger. Besides Reno was the best thief they had in the group, he always brought in the largest amount of wallets. His skills were highly praised and they fostered his skills whenever they could. They knew Reno was smart and damn was he fast. Reno just seemed to soak up whatever was said in front of him. He remembered everything that was said to him and others around him, as well as everything done. He also required a special diet. Reno wouldn't touch meat... or eggs.. but he'd drink milk and eat cheese. Reno's diet was.. expensive to say the least but since he brought in the most they tried very hard for him.

Of course they didn't deprive the other members of the gang... they just couldn't afford to lose Reno, they'd never be able to replace him. If they did lose him they would leave a majority of their members without food more often then not. Reno was the pride of their little group. He got along with everyone really well, that paired with his skills made him invaluable. Saint was particularly fond of him, thought of him as a little brother. Most of the gang thought of him as a brother, a little brother an older brother. All the same to them really, he was a sure part of the group now. A fixture amongst their people. Reno was capable of fitting into any group, if they were young enough or stupid enough to over look him easily. Reno was good at making people over look him so long as they didn't find him attractive... or he was able to hide from them long enough to get in and out as quick as possible. Reno could do almost anything in under ten minutes, he was incredibly fast.

His speed was unmatched, none of the other kids enjoyed sparring with him so he could learn defense. Not that it mattered he was quick enough that he could avoid most anything, some of them even joked that he could avoid bullets. Thankfully no one had yet to test that theory. They were pretty sure that Reno wasn't bullet proof.... or knife proof for that matter or any kind of proof... just really fast. He healed pretty fast too... but thats besides the point, he was good at everything they put in front of him... and if he wasn't good at it he continued to practice until he was nearly perfect at it. He watched and learned everything he could, he wanted to learn all he could whenever he could. Enough about his learning habbits though he'd managed to nab every wallet he'd had marked down as a possible steal. He had a totally of twelve wallets from that batch alone and he still had the rest of the day, for now however it was good if he just let the market relax after his theft. Once things calmed down again he'd steal some more, after that he'd find another place to go.

For now he'd sit back in his hiding place and count his fortune. It probably wasn't much because of the fact he was stealing it from the people of the slums, but gil was gil. All gil was good as far as Reno was concerned, he liked gil he really liked gil. Gil made Reno's world go 'round, he liked to spend it just as much as he liked to gain it. Not that he got a lot of it or even spent it on more then food or clothes but he did sometimes manage to get other things. He had a watch and a switchblade but that was 'bout all really. If he wanted anything else he stole it... mostly anyways. He didn't really get a chance to get anything else cause it was the slums but sometimes he managed to get a leg up onto the plate and get some neat stuff. When he got half a chance at the good stuff he tried really hard and usually he got some good stuff that he either sold or he kept it to play with. Either way it all ended well for Reno. You see Reno had seen many people come and go from the gang, sometimes not always on good terms. He knew very well that things could end badly for people without a gang. He'd seen more then enough kids who thought they were touch enough and could protect themselves. Things never ended well, and most of the time they weren't allowed back into the gang if they asked. Depending on the status they left in, if it was on really bad terms it was a definite no.

Reno kept himself in good with the gang so nothing to bad would happen to him, and some pretty bad things could happen to him and he knew it. He'd been by himself for an entire week before the gang had found him. Some sick stuff had happened that he rather wouldn't remember. Though with his memory the best he could do was block it out or just not think about it. His memory was all to good, he never forgot anything that happened to him... sadly enough he even remembered his birth, which he knew for a fact was weird cause no one else he knew could. But things were good for him, he had anything he wanted so long as he could acquire it. He had more then a dozen friends all of which he lived with. Things were good and he only wished nothing would change but he knew eventually it would. Things would change and with his luck it wouldn't be for the better. Bad things happened to good people, and bad people for that matter. Good things were actually looked upon with great suspicion, they didn't happen often and If they did it usually wasn't to people like them. Reno was considered a good thing and he had happened a long time ago.

(Present Day)

"You see things weren't pretty Tseng, I was dirty... and useless back then. Sure I had lots of things to do and I was helpful to the gang. But a gang isn't a job it isn't a solid paycheck, and it's illegal what we did." Reno moves away from Tseng to throw himself down on the bed, making himself comfortable. Tseng cocks his head and sits carefully beside him "Please continue Reno, What else happened?" Reno chuckles "Things get worse from here... You see, by age ten I was a killer."

(10 years ago)

"Get offa me!" the young redhead yells as he's grabbed by a man who is laughing at him with his friends. Reno glares angrily and strikes out at the man who quickly angers "You little shit!" The man lashes out and hits Reno upside his head, hard. Reno yelps and shrinks down on himself, the men laugh again. Reno scowls "What the hell do you want!?" The men laugh again and the one that seems to be their leader grins at him "What do you think we want? Your a pretty little thing... we just want a little fun. Right boys?" the man turns to his friends and they all burst into laughter as Reno's face goes from angry to horrified. Reno begins to struggle much more then before and pleading with his captors. This just causes the men to laugh more. Reno panicking pleads more "Please, please no! I don't want this, I can't do it! Not again please no!" The men laugh and the leader bends down more to Reno's level "Aw come on Red. You don't want to deprive us of our fun do you?" Reno's eyes widen as he realizes that this is actually going to happen to him, again.

Reno is thrown down onto the ground of the dirty building that they'd dragged him into. As soon as they let go Reno remembers his knife, of course he's unable to get to it in time before he's pulled off of the ground and slammed into a wall. Reno groans and opens his eyes to look at the man before him and glares. The man smiles at him creepily before letting him go to unbuckle his pants, this give Reno his chance. Reno pulls his switchblade from his pocket and releases the blade "Leave me alone, I don't wanna hurt nobody!" The man glances back at him then his eyes narrow on the blade before he laughs"go on kids try and stick that thing in me!" He goes to grab the knife only to have Reno dodge away from him and lash out with the knife which finds it's mark between the mans ribs. The man falls instantly to his knees staring up at Reno wide eyed and a pained expression on his face as he slowly falls forward onto the ground at Reno's feet. Reno stares wide eyed at the body of the man before taking a few quick steps backwards before looking up at the other two men who look more then pissed.

Five hours go by and Reno finds himself curled up in a little ball hidden behind a large trash receptacle in a dark alley. He'd killed all three men, all three. He was horrified at how easy it had been and how he almost didn't feel guilty about it. He knew the Shinra grunts would be looking for him, and so would his gang. He needed to stay away for a while, to get the grunts off his trail and to keep them away from his gang. He couldn't let them near the gang, they'd destroy them all, reform programs, schools, orphanages. There would be no one left, and Reno couldn't allow that. So he ran and he stayed gone for months until everything calmed down and the searches for him became less and sloppy.

(Present Day)

Reno turns his head towards Tseng "It was the day I realized what I was fully capable of. How easy death was to hand out, and how easy it was to run from everything and remain invisible until it was all over. The gang was happy to see me when I came back, but they seemed to notice that something was different about me. They stayed away, no one was close with me after that." Reno rolls onto his side and throws his arm across Tseng's waist. Tseng turns his head towards Reno before rolling to face the other man "Reno, go to sleep. You can continue in the morning. Your tired, sleep now." Reno closes his eyes and smiles at Tseng "Ok yeah, I'll sleep." Slowly both men drift off into sleep.

* * *

H-Chan: Well... we finished this day. It's 10:40 PM, we made it through the reunion and I managed to do some writing while I was there.

Reno: Poor baby, you had to go through all that and they got your laptop wet.

H-Chan: I survived... chased the kids around... water balloons... pain pills for my headache....

D-Chan: *** **snores** * **

H-Chan: Poor D-Chan, sound asleep. Remember to review people. However I'm heading to bed good night folks.


	2. Chapter II

_**Staying Down**_

_**Chapter II**_

H-Chan: Hey Guys! Long time no write I know but I've been busy... I babysat my nephew all weekend... he is the most adorable little baby... aside from that I've been working on my reading.... yes you heard me correct! I spent all this time reading! Real books mind you... sure there was plenty of fanfiction in there but I've decided to reread my bookcase. I also plan on writing the next chapter to _**Savage**_ if I can ever find my damn notebook with all the freakin notes and songs in it.

D-Chan: Yup yup!

H-Chan: Either way I don't own FFVII... so leave me alone!

~I~A~M~A~R~E~A~L~L~Y~A~W~E~S~O~M~E~L~I~N~E~

Reno awoke with a groan opening his eyes to find himself sprawled across Tseng's chest. Tseng was still asleep which was surprising, usually Tseng was up hours before him. Reno glanced to his side wondering if he'd wake Tseng up if he rolled off of him. Deciding to take that chance Reno rolls off of Tseng onto the bed beside him. Slowly he pulls himself out of the bed the whole while watching Tseng for any signs of wakefulness, upon receiving nothing he lets out a sigh and smiles making his way to the kitchen for some food. Today it was cereal.... Reno couldn't have most breakfast items... he couldn't eat meat, it made him extremely ill to do so. It's not until he'd finished his cereal that a semi sleepy looking Tseng entered the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. Reno watches him move about the kitchen his empty bowl resting on the table in front of him. Tseng finally turns to Reno his tea held in both hands in front of him, he leans back against the counter and stares right back at Reno as he drinks his tea. Reno finally grins and stands from the table taking his bowl to the sink and cleaning it before turning to Tseng "I'm going to take a shower, make sure you eat something." Tseng nods and watches Reno as he left the kitchen.

Reno showers quickly before heading back into Tseng's room and borrowing some clothes, Tseng has nothing but suits so Reno settles for a pair of dark slacks and a white button up shirt which he left unbuttoned. Reno being Reno he forewent underwear and went au natural, finished dressing(some what anyway) Reno made his way to the living room where he threw himself down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote which was set upon the side table near the couch. Turned back to the TV after grabbing the remote he turns the TV on and flicks through the channels until it lands on the news which he watches for five minutes before changing the channel to some boring black and white cartoons. Dropping the remote onto the couch beside him he turns on the couch to glance over the back at Tseng, who is standing in the kitchen doorway drinking what may have been the same cup of tea or a new cup... Reno didn't know and really didn't care. With a sigh Reno turns back around so that he can watch Tseng's reflection in the TV. Soon enough he notices that Tseng is moving closer to the couch he is seated on and only moments later he feels the other mans presence at his back. Not a place Reno would normally let someone get to, but he trusted Tseng.... sort of anyways.

Besides he knew why Tseng had moved closer, any minute now Elana would be bursting through the front door... usually Reno would turn the TV on watch five minutes of the news before turning cartoons on and heading for Tseng's room to finish dressing so that after Tseng was abducted by Elana he could leave and quickly get ready at his own apartment before heading to work. He'd spent many restless nights at Tseng's apartment, mostly when he couldn't sleep... he liked sneaking into Tseng's bed at night. Tseng always woke up to tired to protest and would always just offer Reno some blankets before throwing an arm over him and falling back to sleep. Today though Reno just didn't want to disappear and make it seem like his relationship with Tseng was anything he was ashamed of... he'd already screwed up last night, but then he'd thought he was ready.. guess not. Reno leans his head back against the couch to stare up at Tseng there eyes meet and Tseng leans down towards Reno just in time for Elana to burst into the room proclaiming a "Good Morning!" which died on her lips the moment she spotted the two of them in a position that could almost... almost mind you, be called inappropriate. Reno pulled himself up off the couch turning the TV off and leaving the remote on the couch making his way to Tseng's room with a mutter about looking for his shoes.

~A~N~O~T~H~E~R~A~W~E~S~O~M~E~L~I~N~E~

Later that day Elana corners Reno in the break room "What where you doing in Tseng's apartment Reno! It's highly inappropriate to be found in your bosses home, also it is unprofessional!" Reno winces as she yells at him "I wasn't doin anythin Laney I swear! I just spent the night, ok?" Reno answers her sheepishly. Her eyes narrow dangerously "No it's not ok! I want to know why you were there! If I recall correctly your apartment is down the hall, you had no reason for being there!" she again yells at him. Reno shrugs "I was drunk last night... went to his door by accident.. he let me stay the night and I borrowed some of his clothes.. I couldn't come to work in the pair I'd been wearing. Come on Laney, stop bein mad at me I really didn't do anything wrong." Reno pleads with her in an almost innocent manner. Her face soften just slightly but remains angry "Fine, but Reno don't let it happen again!" she turns and storms from the room causing Reno to wince. Reno chuckles darkly to himself as he watches Elana storm into her office "If only she knew.. she'd kill me.. oh hey Rude!" Reno greets Rude happily as his partner enters the room. Rude nods back at Reno in greeting before turning himself towards the coffee machine and pouring himself some coffee.

Reno stands and heads over to stand next to his partner getting himself a glass of water. Rude turns to raise an eyebrow at Reno "What's she so mad about? You do something stupid again?" Reno shrugs "Probably.. doesn't matter though.... won't happen again. Hey Rude? You remember when you found me, all those years ago? Out in the slums?" Reno questions him quietly looking rather withdrawn. Rude nods "Yeah why?" He turns to Reno questioningly. Reno shrugs "Oh just wanted to know how much Tseng knows about the circumstances is all... you see I'm... sort of.. telling him my story.. I just need to know which parts need good explanations and what I can skip." Rude stares silently back at Reno for a few moments "You shouldn't hold anything at all back from him.. explain everything you have in your words.. so theres no confusion on his half about your life and thoughts. He only knows that I found you in the slums and took you in and eventually put you in the Turk training program. He doesn't know where exactly I found you or what you were doing at the time... nor does he know what.. um... well.. how exactly we met." Rude clears his throat and shrugs his shoulder at Reno uncomfortably. Reno laughs at his partner and nods sipping at his water "Yeah sure big guy, I'll get on telling him how I tried to seduce you to get information out of you on why you were watching the Don." Reno snorts and smirks at the horrified look on Rude's face not that anyone but Reno could tell.

Reno chuckles "Don't look so scared Rude. I'm sure he'll understand. It was my job after all... It helped make me a good Turk. My life shaped what I was and who I am now.. you helped rude.. whether you know it or not." Reno smiles at Rude before dropping his empty glass into the sink and wondering off to their shared office to do some more work. By do some more work he obviously meant take a nap why Rude did all the work, Reno would just fuck it up anyways so why not let Rude do it all. Rude understood.. Reno did all he could in missions but paperwork just eluded him... for mission reports he'd give Rude some specifics of what all he did and Rude would slap together a shoddy but satisfying report for him. Reno didn't understand why they wanted reports... couldn't they just be satisfied that the target was dead? He didn't even know if Tseng knew that he didn't do paperwork.. he knew that Elana knew and she approved.. she thought he was to stupid for it... he wasn't really he just wasn't patient enough... leave it to him he'd write 'I killed the target.' and leave it like that. So now it was nap time, perhaps his day naps were why he had trouble sleeping at night but then once he was in bed with Tseng he had no problems drifting off... maybe he thought to much, he was having trouble passing out now because of his thoughts 'Just shut up Reno, you can think about all this later.' soon after that thought Reno was sound asleep.

Upon waking up Reno found himself sprawled comfortably across the couch in the break room. Looking around confused he realizes it's much to quiet and not a soul is in sight. They wouldn't have left him alone... they knew how much he hated being alone when he woke up... thats why he owned three cats... and would sometimes sneak into Tseng's bed. Laney knew how bad he could get and Rude had some inkling about it though but Tseng just knew that Reno enjoyed waking up to someone around. 'Perhaps they were called up to Rufus's office for something.' Reno slowly stands from his spot on the couch and goes to check the others offices, he finds them all empty but the computers are still running. This tells him that the others are still in the building somewheres, he wasn't sure where but he'd figure it out... maybe he should call one of them? Reno glances at the phone on his desk and contemplates if calling them was a good idea or not.... if they were in a meeting he could get into a lot of trouble for calling them... mainly from Laney and Tseng though.. Rude wouldn't care either way. Reno turns to glance down the hall and takes a step before he stops short and turns the other direction a confused look on his face.

He'd heard something, he wasn't sure what it was but he'd heard it. It had been much to soft for him to guess at so he moved down the hall towards the interrogation rooms they had where he again heard the soft noise. It didn't make any sense.. there hadn't been a mission today why would there be anyone in the interrogation room? Unless this person had been captured during another mission and they were still getting info out of him... or the SOLDIERs brought someone in for questioning because they couldn't get any straight answers. So Reno made his way to the room where the noises were and stood silently outside it, the rooms were sound proofed... some what not perfect. Reno lifts his hand to the knob and wonders if he should enter or not. Slowly he opens the door to give anyone inside time to tell him to stay out, the moment the door opens all noise inside goes silent, leaving him wondering if the others were in there with the prisoner or not. Soon the door is open and he can see that both Tseng and Rude are seated across from some guy but are watching the door expectantly. Reno blinks at them both before glancing at the guy in front of them before stepping into the room and closing the door "Yo, wheres Laney?" Reno asks confused. He watches as Rude shrugs but Tseng looks confused "She should have been in the break room with you waiting for you to wake up." Reno shrugs "Maybe she had a bathroom break when I woke up but I didn't see her." He steps around the table not really bothering to look at the guy thats being interrogated.

Tseng nods "If thats the case she should be joining us soon, We need to interrogate this man because he may have information concerning a gang that Shin-Ra considers dangerous." I turn to look at the man on the other side of the table and my jaw drops, sitting across from my brother/best friend/partner and my lover is someone I'd never thought I'd see again, sitting there staring back at me was none other then Saint and he didn't even seem to recognize me. This is how Elena finds us, Tseng and Rude staring at me confused and me staring in horror and shock at the man seated at the table. "Holy shit!" is all I manage to gasp out as I stare at Saint who is looking at me with a mixture of confusion/wariness/and defiance. "Fuck!" I splutter and grab at the table to balance myself, Tseng and Rude are standing now looking at me with concern. Elena steps forward looking at the guy at the table with confusion before turning to me "Reno? Are you ok?" The moment Elana says my name Saint's face changes to one of surprise and his jaw drops as his eyes turn fully to me, once he sees the full resemblance there his eyes widen and he manages to choke out my name. His voice is rough and strained, which may have something to do with the bruising around his throat, my eyes begin to water and I'm immediately wondering if I'm going to cry.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and as I sluggishly turn my head I realize it's Tseng and he's watching me with open concern now. I open my mouth to say something, not sure what but probably to reassure him that I'm ok, but no sooner does my mouth open then I sway and seat myself heavily on the table top. I turn my head back to Saint and give a small shocked chuckle "Holy shit... I don't believe it... Heh still alive after all this time." I let out a few more chuckles, everyone in the room is probably starring at me like I've got two heads or something like that. "Shit, Saint... Christ.... I barely mention you yesterday and here you are today.. I can't believe it... fuck.. Fuck!" I mutter nonsensically to myself at I stare at the handcuffs on him and wonder if Tseng would let me take them off or not. I turn suddenly to Tseng wondering if he'd caught on no thanks to my babbling. Tseng looks confused but he apparently still hasn't clued in on what was going on. I stare at him wide eyed and he stares back confused and a tad concerned, he can still see the tears in my eyes that I'm refusing to let fall. Tseng steps forward looking warily at Saint before he lifts his hand again to lightly touch my shoulder "Reno? Are you alright?" I chuckle at the absurdity of the question "Course not, why would I be... fuck.. I think I'm losing it..." I start to slide off the table towards the floor but Tseng's arms wrap around me and with Elena's help they manage to set me in Tseng's chair, everyones staring at me in concern now. Saint seemed curious now, he could tell I thought of these people as family just like I had of him and his gang. He could see that they all thought the same and that they were worried about his reaction to the strange man seated across the table.

Saint slowly smiles "Long time no see little brother. Been some time huh? Years I think. Damn last I saw you, you were a mess though." Reno looks thoughtful but nods "Yeah I was a mess huh? But then who wouldn't be after watching their family get snapped up by SOLDIERs and being unable to help them. Damn Saint, I thought you were all dead or something." Saint nods "We thought the same of you Reds, but when we got back we couldn't find you anywhere. Worried the hell out of us, we just hoped you were alright." Reno nods before glancing finally up at Tseng who finally seems to realize who and what is going on. His face is carefully blank but Reno can tell he's trying to figure out how to take this whole situation. Reno just silently stares at Tseng waiting for the man to tell him what to do next as his boss his friend and his lover. Finally though Tseng looks Reno in the eyes and just stares back, his features carefully telling Reno he can do with the situation as he pleases. When Reno turns his eyes back to Saint the other man is staring at Tseng curiously. Saint's curious stare doesn't last long before his eyes land on Reno again "Uh hey Reds? These guys like family to you or somethin? You keep lookin at him as if askin for permission or something." Reno bursts out into laughter "Family? Yeah, Rude here is like my brother, Laney is my mother,... and bossman.... well he's family just not sure which member currently." at Reno's explanation Rude clears his throat Elena squirms and Tseng is just Tseng he doesn't do anything.

Saint raises an eyebrow "Yeah? How long you been with them now? You know that suit looks good on you... but you just have to wear it like that don't you, Reds you are certainly a character!" Saint laughs but awaits Reno's response. Reno shrugs "They picked me up a few months after you and the gang disappeared, I've been with them for a few years now. Their used to be more of us.... but anyway, yeah I wear the suit this way... annoys the hell out of bossman and Laney here though.... can't help it damned thing is itchy." Saint nods "You know I never took you for a suit and desk job type kid... whats up with that kiddo?" Saint cocks his head looking curiously at Reno. Reno shakes his head "Dammit Saint you clueless fuck... fuck your sitting across from Shin-Ra Turks, Turks man... your lucky I got here before they really started in on you... fuck though we still have to do our jobs and I ain't the least bit happy bout that yo." Saint only looks confused for a moment as his eyes slide over the group before his eyes widen "Fucking hell Reds! You threw in with their type?!" Reno tenses "I didn't have a fucking choice... it was either go with them or stay a whore at the Don's place... thank you but I much prefer something familiar... ain't nothin any different then on the streets. I still fuckin kill people, now I just do it on command instead of taken out the people that are just a tad to interested in my body. The suit scares off the other fuckers, I'm doin fine here Saint." Reno looks beyond pissed, his eyes are staring down toward the ground and his whole body is as tense as a bowstring. "I got a home, I have friends and family. I get fed regularly.. what more could I ask for."

Saint looks like he's bitten into something sour "I still can't believe you went against everything we believed in, just so you could have everything you've ever wanted your so selfish Reds!" Reno stands angrily "Fuck you Saint, I don't need to explain my self to you any more. Those days are over... I don't fuckin need you any more. Sure I'm a Shin-Ra lapdog, but despite what you think I've got a semblance of freedom here! You don't you idiot, not anymore. You've been caught, your with the Turks! If you haven't fuckin figured it out yet man your gonna be fuckin dead soon! I do my job and I do it really well Saint, I ain't even gonna flinch... You'll give it all up and I get to watch when they put you down! Do you fuckin understand yet, you idiot! I'm not the Reno you remember man... You and the gang had your ideals and your opinions I never said I agreed with any of them. You were my protection back then.. I have them now, your no longer needed." Saint stares angrily at Reno "I thought we were family Reds! How could you do this to family! You make me fuckin sick, you stupid ass whore!" The words barely leave Saints mouth before Tseng punches him in the jaw knocking Saint and his chair over onto the ground. The moment Saint hits the floor Reno is standing and staring at Tseng who is glaring down at Saint.

"Watch your mouth!" Tseng turns slightly to look at Reno who is staring back at him in shock. Reno's mouth works silently trying to say something but nothing comes to mind finally he just splutters and grins at Tseng. Elena steps forward and wraps her arms around Reno "Don't listen to him Reno, he doesn't know a damn thing about you anymore!" Saint starts laughing from the floor "Goddammit Reds! Your sleeping with him aren't you... so typical.. once a whore always a whore!" Reno cocks his head "I'm not sleeping with Tseng... for now at least... traumatic past and all.." Reno waves his hand dismissively and steps forward and pulls Saint's chair off the ground straightening him out and smiling "S'good to see you again Saint... just like old times, yeah?" Saint grins almost maniacally "Yeah s'good Reds. Your mans got a mean left hook man. I can't feel my face." Tseng glances towards Reno with a raised eyebrow. Reno smiles at Tseng and shakes his head "I'll explain it later. It would take to long... I believe we have an interrogation to conduct, yeah?" Tseng nods slowly glancing towards Saint who is still grinning maniacally but is now watching him with a startlingly clarity. Elena leans forward and looks at me questioningly "Not yet? Reno?" Reno grins broadly at her "We'll talk about it later Laney, promise... it's probably not what your thinking anyways."

Elana nods but still looks a tad wary, Reno smiles reassuringly at her as he turns back to Saint "You still with the old gang Saint? Or have you moved off to greener pastures or some shit like that?" Saint shakes his head "Some of the old gang is still around but some... uh... renovations have been made to the group." Reno winces nodding his head in understanding "Yeah guess that has a tendency to happen in the slums. You guys the same as usual or have you upgraded to being considered dangerous by Shin-Ra?" Saint shakes his head "The same as usual Reds, stealing from merchants and stores... but no we haven't upgraded to dangerous.. or at least I don't think we have... We haven't stolen any Shin-Ra Property that I'm aware of.. I'd gladly give you the location of all of our hide outs, you can check them out if you want. I ain't got nothing to hide Reds, we didn't do anything wrong." Reno nods "Yeah ok Saint, you give us the locations. "Reno glances at Tseng to make sure the other man won't get angry at him for taking over the interrogation seeing that Tseng doesn't seem worried or bothered by anything he turns back to Saint "We'll send Rude and Laney here to check things out... they'll have to bring you along to make sure your gang doesn't attack on sight.. otherwise we'd have to bring them in and it wouldn't be pretty... I'm sure you understand Saint." Saint nods and smiles "Thanks for everything Reds." Reno smiles "No problem Saint." Reno stands to leave knowing that Tseng is following him out and will probably ask questions about what the hell just happened.


End file.
